A Few New Additions
by FiTeamFreeWill
Summary: After everything cools off, Parker and Eliot have a few new surprises for each other. Parker/Eliot baby/marriage fluff, basically. Yay!


**Hallo! This idea just popped into my head one day...I hope you like it! See you in the next story!**

* * *

Parker stared at the tiny little stick in front of her with a mixture of horror and happiness. She was horrified because it meant quitting her job, maybe permanently. Happy because, well, who wouldn't be at least the tiniest bit elated? Both reactions made her incredibly nervous. For the tiny stick in front of her was a pregnancy test, and the result was indeed positive.

"Eliot? Um, can I…ask you something?" she stuttered nervously. Now that she was faced with the prospect of telling the love of her life that he was going to be a father, she was scared. What if he got mad at her, or decided he didn't want to be with her anymore? She couldn't bear that.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" he replied as he mixed the batter for what looked like bread.

"Well, hypothetically, how would you feel about…" she trailed off, not quite sure what to say next.

He looked up, concerned by her lack of forthcoming. "Hmm? I didn't quite catch that."

"How do you feel about babies?"

Eliot blinked, suddenly unsure of himself. "I-well, I think that they can be annoying, but I like 'em. Why?"

"Oh, no reason! I'll see you at home. Love you!" she called as she scurried out the door, leaving him to stare after her, confused.

Many hours later, everything was perfect. Parker had decorated the house with pink and blue streamers and balloons, made dinner, and even started turning their extra room into a nursery. She laid a prettily decorated sparkly envelope next to Eliot's plate, then stepped back to survey her work. She had to admit, it wasn't bad for a day to prepare. Just then, she heard the lock turn in the door. She dove behind the counter to watch him take it all in. Eliot walked into the kitchen, smiling. He knew this must have been Parker; her name was written all over it. He noticed the envelope and opened it, growing more and more curious by the second. It read:

 _Dear Eliot,_

 _I can't even begin to describe how happy I am to be sharing this with you. I know that if it were anyone else, I would be panicking, but since it's you, that somehow makes it all okay. Today I found out I am pregnant. You're going to be a daddy! I hope you aren't disappointed with me. I love you and I really, really hope that you won't be._

 _All my love,_

 _Parker._

 _P.S. Can we name the baby Artemis? Please? I've always loved that name and I already decorated its room with stars and stuff_ .

She watched in amusement as his eyes grew wide as saucers. She stepped out from behind the counter, smiling shyly.

"So…?" Parker asked tentatively. Judging from the look on his face, he seemed unimpressed with the current situation. He looked at her, then back at the paper, then back at her again, this time staring at her flat stomach. Suddenly, his face was split by a giant grin.

"This is amazing! You're really having a baby! I-I'm gonna be a dad!" Eliot nearly shouted . She smiled, relieved.

"You're not mad?"

"No! Of course not! This is amazing! And of course we can name it Artemis. Whatever you want, happens. Okay?" he asked taking her hands in his. He kissed her, slowly and lovingly, growing more and more passionate with each passing second. They broke apart, gasping, when air became a necessity. "I love you, Parker," he whispered, leaning his head against hers.

"I love you, too, Eliot," she replied. "I'm so glad you're happy."

"If you're happy, I'm happy. I am a bit disappointed, though." She frowned.

"What? Why?"

"Because this beautiful set-up stole my thunder!" he said jokingly as something clattered out of his pocket. He knelt down to grab it, opening it up. It was a blue satin box, and inside it was a beautiful diamond ring. "I was planning to come home early and cook for you, but you beat me to it! Anyways, this is still pretty romantic, right?" He took her hand and looked into her eyes lovingly, gaze prowling over every line and contour of her exquisite face. "Parker, I love you more than anyone or anything in the world, and I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else. So, I have one question for you: Will you make me the happiest person alive and marry me?" he asked.

She gasped, eyes filling with tears. She nodded. "Yes. Yes yes yes!" He slipped the ring on to her finger, stood up and kissed her. He honestly could not think of a time where he was happier than he was now. He was engaged to the most beautiful, kind, and loving person on the planet, and he was going to be a father of a darling little baby. As Parker cried happy tears into his shirt, he realized that he just might be the luckiest person in the world right then.


End file.
